zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Daryl Reigen
Daryl Ibbe Dixon Reigen is the seventh child and son of Kotsu Reigen, older brother of Richard, and younger brother of Ralph, Taiza, Jaikob, Yoshimitsu, Randy, and Roy Reigen. Daryl was named after his father's friend, Ibbe, as well as Daryl Dixon - a character from The Walking Dead. Appearance Daryl has blood-red hair and blue eyes which appeared as a dull gray color when he was very young. He appears to be a fairly average boy, aside from the fact that he likes to dress in his own style over practical clothes or gi. Personality Daryl is a bold and proud young boy. While warm and kindhearted, he enjoys showing off and getting into theatrics. His go-getter attitude shows how willing he is to rise through the ranks to become a renowned fighter, being a fierce fighter who gives it his all. However, he has also proven to be extremely steadfast and loyal. In truth, his desire to be a good fighter is a part of his true desire - glory and recognition. Daryl sincerely wants to be someone great and unforgettable, even for his family. Along with his boldness, Daryl has a flair for theatrics. He often reacts dramatically (or overreacts to them), only to reveal that he was trying to make the situation "more interesting". He loves perplexing and stunning others and has been known to try to make elaborate names for all of his fighting moves. Interesting to note, Daryl is the only one of Kotsu's children to wield firearms in spite of his powers. Story Early Life Daryl was born the sixth son of Kotsu, just one year after the twins and a few years before Richard. As an infant he seemed surprisingly calm, but Kotsu came to learn that Daryl was not to be trusted on his own at all, getting into everything he possibly could. Ever since his early childhood, Daryl had displayed his sense of theatrics, throwing monstrous tantrums on occasion for seemingly no reason. Alscheim Wars When the Alscheim Wars were coming into being, Daryl was just four years old. He was unaware of the nature of the emergency meeting his father called at the Reigen Stronghold and seemed to enjoy playing host to the other children, particularly his cousin Braden Thompson, who was similarly four years old and red-haired like Daryl was. When Kotsu revealed the upcoming war to his children, Daryl did not object when Kotsu almost barred all of his children from attending (save for Ralph and Taiza), but seemed relatively calm in contrast to the twins. When Yoshi proposed the idea of the Z-Crushers Strike Force, Daryl insisted that he be allowed to participate though and won this challenge. Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Members Category:Z-Crushers Kids Division Category:Original Character Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu Category:Reigen family Category:Kotsu's children Category:Z-Crushers Strike Force Category:Participants in the Alscheim Wars Category:Children Theme song Daryl's theme song is "Waidmanns Heil" by Rammstein. Gallery 3er.jpeg|Baby Daryl 1er.jpeg|Daryl, at age four 2er.png|Four year old Daryl d1.png|Daryl at age seven, practicing 6er.png|Daryl, practicing his fighting 5er.png|A saddened Daryl daryl3.png|Nine year old Daryl daryl1.png|Daryl, showing off his firearms daryl2.png|Daryl's new, shorter haircut Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Members Category:Z-Crushers Kids Division Category:Original Character Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu Category:Reigen family Category:Kotsu's children Category:Z-Crushers Strike Force Category:Participants in the Alscheim Wars Category:Children